Satu dari Sekian
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Ketika seorang jenius sekaligus maniak volley bertemu seorang gadis aneh. Hasilnya sama seperti akar nol. Tidak terdefinisi. Kageyama Tobio & OC. AR. DLDR.


**Satu dari Sekian** by _Crimsons_ _Scarlet Rose_

**Haikyuu!**© _isn't mine_

**火凪孌音（****Kanagi Renon****）****/ OC **_is__belong to_ _me_

**Warn**:_ Romance yang tidak terlalu terasa, humor garing, alur cerita agak geje. Mirip Drabble (huwat)__. Timeline; kejadian ini terjadi saat tobio duduk di bangku kelas 3 smp. __**OC**__. __**AR**__. __**DLDR**__._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Baginya, kau adalah seorang lelaki introvert penggila _volley_.

Bagimu, dia cuma salah satu perempuan aneh yang kebetulan sekelas denganmu selama dua tahun.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semua kejadian yang akan terjadi minggu depan, disebabkan hari itu; sehari sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai, di mana murid-murid telah selesai menempuh jalan terjal yang selalu terjadi tiga kali dalam setahun―maksudnya minggu ulangan yang berlangsung selama lima hari, dan hasil tesnya keluar pada hari keenam ini.<p>

Saat jam dua siang kurang lima belas menit pada hari itu, di mana matahari sudah mulai turun dari puncak tahtanya tapi sayang suhu udara tidak nampak berkurang secara signifikan. Suasana kelas yang kala itu agak ramai, turut mempengaruhi suhu udara yang cukup membuat bulir-bulir keringat turun dari pelipis. Banyak murid tak mempermasalahkan udara panas saat itu, hingga asyik mengobrol ini-itu karena wali kelasnya belum juga datang untuk membagikan hasil tes mereka minggu ini. Tentu saja ada beberapa murid mengeluhkan suhu udara yang panas, sambil mengibaskan tangan, buku, kipas, atau benda apapun yang dapat dikibaskan untuk mengusir hawa panas dari sekitar muka dan lehernya. Lucunya, cuma dua atau tiga orang yang sama sekali tidak mengobrol dan mempermasalahkan udara panas di awal musim panas ini. Tepatnya sekarang mereka sedang tidur di kelas.

Salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut adalah seorang _setter_ jenius, yang katanya mempunyai karir cemerlang di dunia volley. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kageyama Tobio. Suara ocehan teman-temannya yang bising, sama sekali tidak menggangu tidur pria berambut hitam dan berpostur tinggi (untuk anak seumurannya) saat itu. Kecuali ketika wali kelas mereka datang membawa beberapa tumpukan lembaran kertas yang dapat mengacaukan liburan musim panas mereka.

Pak guru paruh baya tersebut berdeham, meminta seluruh perhatian siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kelas, "Hasil tes minggu ini sudah keluar. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bagi siapapun yang mendapat nilai merah pada mata pelajaran tertentu, akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan pada bidang mata pelajaran tersebut saat minggu pertama liburan musim panas. Pelajaran tambahannya berdurasi antara dua sampai empat jam, dan hanya sehari itu saja," raut muka Tobio nampak pucat dan menegang, "jika kalian mendapat dua nilai merah pada dua mata pelajaran, maka kalian akan mendapatkan dua hari pelajaran tambahan. Kalau tiga nilai merah, ya tiga hari pelajaran tambahan. Begitupun kelipatannya."

Guru tersebut kemudian menaikan kacamata tuanya yang merosot, diikuti dengan pemanggilan nama siswa yang lolos dari pelajaran tambahan. Bagi yang namanya belum dipanggil, kertas hasil ulangan milik mereka yang bercorak tinta merah dibagikan. Adapun beberapa di antara mereka yang mendapatkan satu sampai dua hari pelajaran tambahan. Sayang Tobio tidak masuk ke dalam dua kelompok sebelumnya, karena ia mendapatkan empat nilai merah sekaligus.

Iris biru tua miliknya nampak tak puas. Keringat dingin mulai beradu dengan keringat yang sudah turun sebelumnya (yang disebabkan udara panas). Ekspresinya tidak menentu, seperti robot yang kekurangan daya untuk beraktivitas. Ia harus memikirkan suatu alasan agar masalah pelajaran tambahan ini tidak mengganggu latihannya minggu depan. Apapun akan Tobio lakukan demi memenangkan kejuaran prefektur volley laki-laki musim panas untuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Harus. Titik!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ketika wali kelasnya memberikan pertanyaan klise '_apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?'_, Tobio langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan Kageyama-_kun,_"

Tobio berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Apa saya bisa meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan? Karena jika mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, waktu latihan saya untuk mengikuti kejuaraan prefektur volley akan terganggu," alasannya sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. Kalimat yang Tobio lontarkan sama persis dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi.

Tiga tanda siku muncul di pelipis guru paruh baya ini, setelah mendengar alasan Tobio yang terlalu terang-terangan, "Kau mau jadi apa kalau otakmu cuma dipenuhi oleh volley?! Kau bisa latihan sebelum pelajaran tambahan dimulai atau setelah menyelesaikan sesi pelajaran tambahanmu! Percayalah, bahwa pelajaran tambahanmu akan berguna ketika kau mengahdapi tes seleksi masuk SMU yang kamu mau. Sekarang, kau boleh duduk kembali Kageyama-kun."

Ah, minggu pertama liburan musim panas Tobio hancur sudah.

"Lalu, apakah Kanagi Renon masuk hari ini?" pertanyaan Pak guru kali ini membuat perhatian Tobio terlalih sejenak dari meratapi terganggu minggu latihan volley-nya akibat pelajaran tambahan.

Salah seorang siswi berambut gelombang lembut sebahu mengangkat tangannya; menyatakan bahwa ia berada di situ. Perhatian murid-murid tertuju pada gadis itu―termasuk Tobio. Tobio tidak sering melihat anak itu berada di kelas. Beberapa orang berbisik bahwa, mereka bahkan belum pernah melhat gadis itu.

Rambut berwarna coklat tua milik gadis―yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kanagi―turut bergerak ketika ia berdiri. Raut mukanya nampak mengatuk, tapi terlihat natural karena tipe wajahnya memang begitu. Iris keemasannya nampak padu dengan rambut berwarna coklat tuanya.

Suara serak khas milik Pak guru kembali menyita perhatian siswa-siswi di kelas itu, "Kanagi-kun, walau kau tidak mendapatkan nilai merah, kau harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan minimal selama tiga hari. Semua ini dilakukan untuk menebus absenmu yang sering kosong dan tanpa keterangan di semester ini."

"Eh?" bola mata keemasan itu membulat. Air muka gadis itu nampak tidak percaya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari alasan bodoh untuk menghindari pelajaran tambahan; seperti Tobio.

Sesaat, terdengar suara gaung bisik-bisik dari belakang. Beberapa teman gadis itu mendekati bangkunya.

"Sayang sekali ya Ren-_chan_," gadis―yang entah siapa namanya itu―menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kanagi Renon, "kamu seharusnya lebih sering masuk di semester ini," gadis bersurai coklat tua tersebut sama sekali tak merespon. Sepertinya ia masih _shock_ karena minggu pertama liburan musim panasnya terganggu akibat hal sepele; mungkin.

.

.

Salah seorang lainya yang tidak lain adalah Kanagi Renon―selain Tobio tentunya, turut terjerat dalam kelompok anak-anak yang minggu pertama liburan musim panasnya kacau.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hari Pertama Liburan Musim Panas, 07.00 a.m. di Kelas Matematika.<em>

.

.

Cuaca saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari dua hari yang lalu; tetap panas. Bangku-bangku di kelas matematika tidak terisi penuh, mungkin karena kurang dari lima belas orang yang dapat nilai merah pada mata pelajaran tersebut. Ah tidak, salah satu gadis diantara mereka tidak mendapatkan nilai merah tapi sialnya, ia wajib mengambil tiga hari pelajaran tambahan (apapun itu mata pelajarannya).

Gadis bernama Kanagi Renon itu datang tepat saat pelajaran tambahan hampir dimulai. Beruntungnya ia, karena guru yang mengajar belum masuk ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia segera duduk di barisan kedua jajaran ke tiga dari depan. Nafasnya agak terengah-engah, karena sebelum mencapai bangkunya, ia berjalan cepat―malah hampir berlari―sehingga menghabiskan tiga perempat energinya. Kanagi merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan seragamnya secara kilat. Tak lupa, ia segera mengeluarkan buku catatan dan alat tulisnya.

Selang beberapa detik, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru wanita tersebut menyisir rambut bagian depannya dengan kelima jari lentik miliknya, "Pagi, sekarang kita akan memulai pelajarannya. Tetapi sebelum itu, sepertinya aku harus memaksa salah satu siswaku untuk bangun terlebih dahulu," setelah selesai mengatakan itu, guru wanita tersebut mengambil sebuah kapur tulis yang telah digunakan separuhnya dan melemparkan benda tersebut tepat ke barisan samping kanan dekat tembok.

TAK!

Suara dentuman kapur tulis yang beradu dengan kepala pemilik surai kehitaman terdengar. Dilanjutkan dengan ringisan anak laki-laki yang terdengar dari bangku jajaran ketiga tepat di sebelah kanan Kanagi. Otomatis semua murid menoleh ke arah situ.

"_Etto_, kalau tidak salah namamu Kageyama-kun 'kan? Tolong jangan tertidur selama jam pelajaran tambahan berlangsung," ada sedikit nada kesal dan paksaan di cara bicara guru tersebut.

Tanpa membantah, Tobio langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu, laki-laki penggila volley ini menahan kantuknya habis-habisan. Berusaha untuk memperhatikan pelajaran supaya kejadian tadi tidak terulang kembali. Tobio hanya mencatat tanpa memahami isi materi persamaan linear dua variabel yang dijelaskan guru wanita itu. Setidaknya dengan mencatat, rasa kantuknya sedikit berkurang.

Di satu jam terakhir, guru tersebut memberi sepuluh latihan soal yang harus dikerjakan. Sebelum selesai, mereka yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan tidak boleh pulang. Sial untuk Tobio karena ia tidak tahu cara untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Kalau terus begini, ia tidak bisa latihan hari ini. Bukan, jangankan latihan, ia bisa saja tidak pulang hari ini, _orz_.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu, Tobio belum menyelesaikan satu soal pun. Ia hanya mengisi kolom nama dan kelas. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Ia kebingungan sekaligus panik. Daripada memikirkan cara untuk mengerjakan sepuluh soal matematika tersebut, Tobio malah memikirkan cara untuk pergi latihan tanpa perlu mengerjakan soal matematika―sialan―itu.

Di tengah kepanikannya, laki-laki berambut kehitaman ini kembali bertindak tanpa berpikir. Tobio mengacungkan tangannya. Guru wanita itu pun merespon, "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Kageyama-kun?"

"Jam setengah sepuluh hari ini, saya harus latihan bersama tim volley laki-laki di gymnasium. Kami mengikuti turnamen prefektur minggu depan."

Senyuman meremehkan terpampang di wajah guru itu, "Kau **harus** menyelesaikan sepuluh soal itu terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh pulang kalau sudah menyelesaikannya. Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, kau **belum boleh** pulang," jawabnya enteng, "dari pada membuang waktumu untuk memikirkan alasan agar dapat pulang cepat, kalau kau tidak mengerti tentang soal tersebut, kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Tobio mendecih, merasa gengsi jika ia bertanya pada guru matematikanya yang satu ini. Secara instan potongan kapur tulis kembali melayang ke arahnya. Tapi kali ini Tobio dapat menghindarinya.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak insiden _kapur tulis terbang: dua_, Kanagi berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, kemudian membereskan alat tulisnya; ia bersiap pulang.

Tetapi ia tak sengaja melihat mahkluk maniak volley di sebelah bangkunya yang nampak putus asa. Gadis itu membuang nafas, menyampirkan kembali ransel di bangkunya, dan berjalan menuju meja Tobio.

"_Ano_, kau sekelas denganku 'kan?" Tobio mengangguk lesu, "Mau kubantu mengerjakan soal-soal itu?"

Iris biru tuanya tiba-tiba berbinar, seakan rasa putus asanya tadi tersapu bersih, "Um," Tobio pun mengangguk. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak biasa saja, tapi aura antusiasme menguar sangat jelas dari dalam dirinya. Seorang penyelamat yang dikirim tuhan datang. Do'a dari seseorang yang teraniyaya memang manjur.

Kanagi kemudian duduk di kursi depan bangku Tobio, "Namaku Kanagi Renon,"

Iris keemasan bertemu biru tua, "Aku Kageyama Tobio, mohon bantuannya."

.

.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, soal-soal tersebut bisa Tobio kerjakan dengan bantuan Kanagi. Lembar jawabannya pun ia kumpulkan, dan guru matematika itu beranjak keluar kelas; karena dari tadi cuma Tobio yang belum menyelesaikan latihan soalnya.

Saat Tobio membereskan barang-barangnya, Kanagi masih terduduk di situ memperhatikan Tobio dengan raut muka mengantuknya―tidak, wajah Kanagi memang dari sananya seperti itu. Seakan baru ingat sesuatu―saat laki-laki berambut kehitaman ini melihat Kanagi yang masih diam di tempat, ia segera menunduk sedikit dan berterima kasih. Tapi sebelum sempat beranjak, permintaan Kanagi menahannya, "Tolong temani aku mengobrol selama sepuluh menit sebagai bayaran atas batuanku tadi."

"Hah?" hanya jawaban otomatis seperti itu yang Tobio berikan. Mungkin ia kira bantuan yang diberikan Kanagi itu cuma-cuma.

"Sepuluh menit, tidak akan lama. Lagi pula tidak akan menggangu waktu latihanmu yang akan dimulai dalam lima belas menit lagikan?"

Tobio kembali duduk di bangkunya. Iris kebiruan kembali bertemu dengan keemasan itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" laki-laki beriris biru tua itu kelihatan tak sabar. Ia mungkin sudah lupa dengan hutang budinya pada gadis berambut coklat tua di hadapannya.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa _Ousama_ sepertimu tidak handal dalam pelajaran," tawa pelan dari gadis itu mengakhiri pernyataannya.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku _Ousama_?" sedikit kesal, Tobio agak menaikan nada bicaranya. Gadis di hadapannya ini seperti mengejeknya.

Kanagi menaikan kedua alisnya, "Hee...Apa kau tidak suka dipanggil _Ousama_? Padahal itu julukan yang keren."

Tobio mendecih tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu," jari telunjuk serta ibu jari milik gadis itu membuat bentuk pistol, dan mengarahkannya pada Tobio, "kau kupanggil Tobio-kun. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Renon,"

Tobio memutar bola matanya, "Bodoh, itu terasa aneh. Aku baru saja berbicara denganmu."

"Yasudah, _Ousama_ saja."

"Jangan _Ousama_!" Tobio mulai kelihatan kesal.

"Jangan marah Kageyama-kun," Kanagi tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tobio, rambut bergelombang berwana kecoklatan milik gadis itu turut bergerak mengikuti gerakan bahunya yang naik turun saat tertawa, "padahal kau lebih cocok dipanggil 'Tobio' karena itu nama yang unik."

Tobio mundur, menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan gadis itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka, ia cuma kaget. Kaget karena tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Satu lagi, saat melihat wajah Kanagi tertawa, perasaan aneh terbesit di dalam benak Tobio sehingga kekesalannya meluap begitu saja tiada sisa.

"Terserah kau saja," Tobio merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitar wajahnya, "Re-renon-_san_," lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, wajahnya nampak memerah, kemudian ia membuang muka.

Renon tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Gadis itu kembali tertawa, Tobio kembali mengumpat― _bodohbodohbodoh_.

.

.

"Besok kau ada tambahan di mata pelajaran apa?" setelah puas tertawa Renon pun bertanya. Tetapi Tobio tidak menjawab karena ia masih merasa kesal karena sudah dipermainkan gadis berambut coklat tua ini dari tadi.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga rambut coklat tuanya turut mengikuti pergerakkan kepalanya, "Padahal kalau aku mengambil kelas yang sama denganmu, aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan soal seperti ini."

Iris kebiruan milik Tobio kembali berbinar. Jika dibantu Renon, ia dapat mengerjakan soal dengan mudah. Jika seperti itu, waktu latihan volley di gymnasium tidak akan terganggu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis beriris keemasan itu, "Benarkah?"

"Yap," Renon mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman gadis itu kembali menyerang Tobio, "Be-besok aku dapat pelajaran tambahan di mata pelajaran Pengetahuan Alam," entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal setelah melihat senyuman Renon; senyuman yang membuatnya menjadi gugup.

Laki-laki berambut kehitaman tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah gadis itu pada jam tangan _sport_ yang menggantung di lengan kirinya, "Sial, aku telat sepuluh menit," Tobio merutuk sambil buru-buru mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Sampai nanti Tobio-kun!" Renon masih duduk di tempat sambil melambaikan tangan saat Tobio bergegas pergi. Senyuman itu masih terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Ya," Tobio membalas lambaian tangannya sambil berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Salah satu lengannya menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Entah kenapa saat gadis aneh itu memanggil Tobio dengan nama kecilnya, _butterfly_-_effect_ menyerang perutnya. Membuat wajahnya kembali memanas, dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang (padahal ia sama sekali belum melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan volley).

Sial. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

OWARI?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson S. Rose note: <strong>Sedang tergila-gila sama Haikyuu! dari minggu kemarin. Terutama sama karasuno high men's volleyball club-nya. Seijou juga, dan Nekoma juga lols.

Sebenernya ini mau dibuat multi chap tapi karena perhatian saya keburu teralih sama kageyachi (search di pixiv deh biar dapet feels-nya. Soalnya di ffn belum terlalu banyak yg ngeship), saya jadi galau /huwat. jadi bingung mau dilanjutin apa nggak orz...

Btw setelah draft cerita ini jadi, saya baru tau ada manager baru buat tim karasuno /sulk dan malah nge-spoiler

_Adios_! See ya next time!


End file.
